


Be my Valentine

by dancey94



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Matchmaking, Pole Dancing, Speed Dating, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Yuuri attends an event for singles with little enthusiasm. He expects to eat some food, have a drink and leave. What follows exceeds any expectations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first YOI fic so be gentle and i hope it's readable ^^  
> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

The Singles’ Festival was taking place every Valentine’s Day but it was the first time Yuuri decided to participate. People from all over the world were invited as long as they could speak English. The event was held in the Olympics Stadium under a closed roof because the number of people who wanted to take part was enormous. The participants were offered drinks and food which were included in the entrance fee. The whole Festival lasted till dawn but the main part – which was speed dating – took place at nine and lasted for two hours. The goal was to find a partner before midnight.

Yuuri hated crowded places and social events but his sister made him go and since she had already paid the fee (which, as she claimed, was non-refundable), he decided he’d go. Whenever food was involved, he would get involved.

He arrived at the place after eight and it was already crowded. The corridors and the halls were all full of desperate single people who were flirting with one another and mastering their skills in the art of seduction. Some of them just wanted to get laid, some were looking for life-long partners. To be honest, Yuuri didn’t belong there. He was not interested in pursuing romantic whims, nor in making friends.

Finally, he found a safe place by a pillar, where he could stand and look around to find the promised food.

The design of the place was overwhelming, with thousands of paper hearts hanging everywhere, heart-shaped carpets and lamps which offered pink and red light. Moreover, everyone was given a heart-shaped piece of paper with their name on it to clip on their clothes. That allowed for skipping introductions and simply diving into the conversation.

For fifteen minutes Yuuri tried to decide whether strawberry cheesecake would be better than chocolate mousse and could not make a choice. He glanced at his watch and mentally reckoned that he would not manage to taste a bit of everything unless he stayed until the end of the event.

A man with short curly hair approached Yuuri. He was holding two flutes with champagne and offered one to Yuuri, who politely declined, managed to excuse himself and run to the restroom, where he spent the next quarter of an hour.

Five minutes before nine, there was an announcement that the speed dating part would begin shortly and that everyone was invited to the main site, which was the sport field that, for the purpose of the event, was covered with fabric and appropriately decorated.

Yuuri watched as people moved in the direction of the pitch, where hundreds of small tables along with chairs were waiting for the participants. The voluntary staff was helping everyone in case of encountering any problems. It was not specified where anyone should sit because the places would be switched anyway. A couple which decided they matched was released and could enjoy the rest of the evening in each other’s company. At eleven, the tables and chairs would change place and the field would turn into a huge ballroom.

There was not one part of Yuuri that wanted to enter the main site and look for a partner, but someone pushed him, accidentally, and once he was in, he could not get out. An extremely polite staff member led Yuuri further inside and pointed to a few still not occupied tables. It was a disaster! Before he could say anything, he was sitting by a table with two sheets of paper on it. They contained questions and hints as to what to say and how to behave. There were codes in case of emergencies and Yuuri basically memorised them.

Soon, he was joined by a pretty girl and a minute later there was another announcement through the speakers.

“There are two sheets of paper on every table, one for each participant.” The rest somehow didn’t reach Yuuri as he was too busy freaking out and trying to fight his social anxiety. “The speed dating part begins now. Good luck!”

The girl seemed fairly new to this kind of thing as well because she almost dropped the paper as she was trying to read it. Finally, she went with the first, most obvious question.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 23. And you?”

“21.”

Yuuri cleared his throat and could not bear the awkwardness of the situation, He was wondering how long he would have to sit there.

“What is your zodiac sign?”

“Sagittarius.”

“Oh.”

It appeared to Yuuri that their ‘date’ looked like an interrogation. He was asked questions which he answered as concisely as he possibly could. If that was the way dating looked like, he would rather be single forever.

The girl seemed resigned as well and the rest of their time passed in utter silence. Five minutes later, a gong indicated that it was time for the participants to switch places and find another person to talk to.

For the next half an hour Yuuri was shuffled around the place, having chats with people, most of whom were complete weirdos. Either it was his bad luck or all the people at that Festival were single for a reason. He could not find a common denominator with any of his partners. Funny enough, after the tenth person, Yuuri realised that he actually preferred to talk to men rather than women.

The girls asked him most ridiculous questions, such as ‘How many pairs of shoes do you own?’ or ‘Have you ever met any celebrities?’. One person asked Yuuri if he was religious and another one started the conversation with asking what kind of underwear he had on. At ten, Yuuri was going to run for his life and leave the place. It just so happened that his next table was occupied by a very handsome man with a charming smile. The small card on his shirt said ‘Victor’. Last chance, Yuuri thought and took a seat opposite the man.

“I can’t believe you’re single.” Victor said and that had Yuuri thrown off balance. It was not a question and Yuuri got used to answering the questions directed at him. That was all he was doing all evening.

“You don’t seem particularly content. Are you not having fun tonight?” The man asked and that caused Yuuri to relax slightly. Finally, a question he could answer.

“Not really.”

“Well, it’s because you’ve not met the right person yet.” The man winked. “I’m Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you, Yuuri.”

They shook hands after Yuuri had a mild panic attack due to establishing physical contact with a stranger. Fortunately, Victor’s hand was warm and the handshake brief.

“Tell me, Yuuri, do you have any pets? I have a poodle.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. He smiled without being aware of it and then squeaked.

“What? I have a poodle, too.”

“What’s its name? My little friend is called Makkachin.”

“Mine’s name is Vicchan.”

“Oh! So, like, Victor?”

“Yeah, actually, kind of.”

“What do you do? Do you still study or work?” Victor asked with sparks in his eyes. He was evidently excited.

“I work in a shop with sports equipment.”

“No way! Me too.”

“Oh! Do you do any sports?”

“I love ice-skating. I could-”

“You’re kidding me! I adore ice-skating. Who is your favourite skater? Let me guess…”

Before they realised, five minutes passed and the gong announced a switch of tables.

“I’m actually not from here. I’m from Russia. Do you think you could show me around?”

Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand on the table but was rejected as Yuuri withdrew his hand and lowered his gaze.

“It was really nice talking to you.”

Victor nodded and stood up. He went on to another table while Yuuri stayed in place. He was already regretting his stupid decision to push away the perfect match for himself. Even more so when another handsome man approached him.

“Who would be your ideal partner?” The man asked and Yuuri smiled bitterly. He turned to look at the table where the Russian man was sitting. That guy, he thought and completely missed what his new partner was saying. His answers were mechanical and face slightly sad. He was glad when the clock told eleven and the last gong resounded in the huge hall.

During the break for rearranging the site, Yuuri returned to the tables with food. He decided he’d try tasting everything after all. However, that was not the biggest problem. The worst thing he could do was to have a glass of champagne. Yuuri was aware of his low tolerance and weakness for champagne, yet he had one glass after another. That could only end badly.

At first, he needed to use the bathroom – three times in ten minutes. Then, his head started spinning and he could barely walk. When he found a place to sit, a girl sat next to him and started talking to him. Yuuri cringed and quickly found another glass of champagne. That called for another visit in the restroom.

The vicious circle was broken only when Yuuri spotted his perfect match chatting with some man. They were both laughing and that made Yuuri sad. Despite his better judgement, he reached for another glass. He’d already lost count of them.

Around midnight, there was an announcement that all the participants could return to the main site. Yuuri watched Victor walk arm in arm with the man he had been talking to. Only then did he realise it was the same guy that he had spoken to before. How could he have not noticed the curly short hair?

Yuuri hid behind a pillar, flute of champagne in hand, and tears already forming in his eyes. He knew he would not enjoy the evening but he had not anticipated that his heart would be broken. It was a bigger disaster than he could imagine. What would he say to his sister who paid for that?

“Yuuri.”

The voice was familiar. Then, a head emerged, with beautiful, soft platinum hair on it. Yuuri wanted to touch it. More than that, he wanted to grab a fistful and never let go.

“Victor!”

“This is my friend, Chris. Would you like to join us on the dancefloor?”

The guy with curly hair winked at Yuuri.

“Um…I…” Yuuri wiped his eyes with the cuff of his shirt and looked at Victor. The alcohol had not worn off yet so his vision was blurry and distorted.

Victor waited a moment and then stretched out his hand for Yuuri to take. Either he would reject him again or accept the offer. Yuuri stared at the palm for a while before he smiled and grabbed Victor’s hand.

The three men almost ran to the pitch where the organizers set up the dance floor, a place to sit and a bar. The large area allowed for everyone to have enough space and not bump into one another.

The lights and the lasers as well as the music created a nice disco atmosphere. Yuuri had a few more glasses of champagne and stayed with Chris and Victor until the very end of the Festival.

 

The next morning Yuuri woke up with a terrible headache and, upon looking at the clock, realised it was already afternoon. He jumped from the bed and reached for his phone. Over twenty missed calls and a few texts. That was not good. His family was worried about him. He had not answered their calls and did not return home before-

Yuuri jumped again when he looked around and could not recognise the place at all. It was not his room, it was not his house. The design was nice and there was an unusual order in the room. Still, he could not tell where he was.

Terrible, frightening scenarios came to his mind but before he could freak out for good, the door to the room opened and a handsome man appeared in the threshold.

“Did you sleep well? What did you dream about?”

It took Yuuri a second before he remembered the man’s name.

“Victor! Where am I?”

“My apartment. Do you not remember me taking you home?” The man seemed disappointed and even sad.

“I don’t remember anything. I know we danced a little. With Chris.”

“Until Chris betrayed us and starting dancing with another guy.” Victor’s expression was playfully hurt. He did not mean what he said seriously. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. “Do you not remember dancing with Chris? In your underwear?”

“What!?”

Yuuri reached for the blanket he was covered with and pulled it higher. Somehow, he hoped that would remedy the situation and erase what he had done last night. Or at least make him seem less shameless.

“Yeah. You found a pole and started dancing. It was mesmerizing. I still don’t know how that pole got there.”

“Pole dancing?” Yuuri blushed furiously and covered his mouth with his palm.

Victor nodded. His eyes were open wide and sparking. That image Yuuri remembered perfectly – beautiful big blue eyes of the Russian man. He was truly handsome and his voice was…seductive. Yuuri believed he could be ordered to do anything with that voice and he’d do it. He was enchanted by Victor’s beauty.

“And in the middle of dancing you threw your hands around my neck and yelled ‘Be my Valentine, Victor!’”

That was the end of him. That was the end of his life. He could not have been more embarrassed and humiliated. The worst part was that he’d done it to himself. It was all his fault.

“Chris just sent me pictures. Do you want to see?”

“Aaah!”

Before Yuuri had the time to process everything that had happened, Victor pressed his phone to Yuuri’s face and started swiping the screen to present all the evidence of Yuuri’s misbehaviour the previous night.

There he was – in an open shirt, with a tie around his head, and his underwear loosely hanging on his hips. His cheeks were red, probably as red as at that moment. His hands were all over Victor, who actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Oh, no.” Yuuri whispered and was beginning to prepare a speech with apologies and excuses.

“I had so much fun.” Victor said as he put away his phone. “I only regret one thing… But since you don’t remember last night, I guess no harm was done.”

“Why? What do you regret?” Yuuri asked quietly, hoping he could change the subject and bury his embarrassment under a pile of meaningless sentences.

“I didn’t ask you if I could kiss you.”

“What?”

“It was the first time I hit it off with someone immediately. I really like you, Yuuri. And since it was Valentine’s Day and you asked me to be your Valentine…”

Yuuri cringed, hearing about what he’d done. There was no way he would ever recover from that and repay for his sins.

“Yuuri, may I kiss you?”

Victor’s face was quite close to Yuuri’s but there was still time to withdraw, still some space between them. It might have been a spur-of-the-moment decision based on the thought that he’d done so many wrong things already and that adding one more could not possibly make things worse. Still, Yuuri nodded and shyly uttered one life-changing syllable ‘yes’.

Victor’s lips were soft and the press was gentle. It was almost as if they hadn’t spent the previous night dancing and rutting like teenagers, with Yuuri partly naked.

One kiss led to another, followed by a more heated one. Victor asked permission every time he intended to go a little bit further. Yuuri was about to moan due to lips and teeth on his neck, when his phone rang.

It was another call from his sister. Yuuri had so much to apologise and thank for.


End file.
